You And I Both
by njbc
Summary: Two hearts and one more chance. It's time they made it right.
1. Chapter 1: The Reason

**Here's a new story with Lucas and Peyton. But this isn't all rainbows and butterflies, so be warned. There's a teeny bit of angst. Read it and weep. **;)

**P.S. I'm finally on summer vacation, so I have more time to write. **

**P.S.S. The song is called "The Reason" by Hoobastank.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or this song.**

* * *

_ I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

It's been one whole month since Peyton had left for L.A. after hearing the news that Lucas had called Lindsey to make things work again. She imagined them to be happy right now. In Las Vegas, doing God knows what in their hotel room. Peyton had to get away from it all. Tree Hill had never been a good place for her. She had no family there. Tree Hill for her was a nightmare.

She was only in L.A. to promote Mia's album and to meet with other bands, who she had met before as she was working there. She'd be back in the land of bad memories in a couple of hours. What she wanted more than anything was to stay away from the former love of her life and his now bride. But how can she do that when Tree Hill was so small that even going to the grocery store you'd see a former Raven's cheerleader or an old high school teacher

A few hours had passed and her plane finally landed in Tree Hill, hoping that she could avoid everyone right now, especially a certain blond boy. As she wheeled in her luggage, expecting Brooke to be waiting for her outside baggage claim, she turns to see a pair of blue eyes. Eyes that she definitely knew belonged to. So many feelings rose in the curly blond. Sadness, anger, regret. All things bad. She tried hard not to stare at him again and continued wheeling her way towards the exit--wherever the hell it was.

_ I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

"Peyton!" His voice called out to her. She didn't stare back because the minute she would, she knew she would fall apart in his arms.

Peyton didn't want to hear the news about him and his brand new wife. She didn't want to hear his stupid apology. All she wanted was to turn back time to junior year. Back to the days where she didn't know he existed before she had almost ran him over.

Before she had almost reached the exit, one strong hand took her arm and turned her around. She was already at her peak, but she didn't want to shed tears for him anymore. She knew she didn't deserve this.

"Peyton, listen to me--" Lucas pleaded but was soon cut off.

She struggled her way out of his hold and rolled her way outside. He quickly followed and stood in front of her.

"No," Shaking her head sternly, "I'm done, Lucas. Leave me alone. What the hell do you want from me?"

"Do you want me to beg for your love? Do you want me to kiss you? To sacrifice for your happiness? Oh, I guess I've already done all of that, didn't I?" She laughed bitterly.

He looked at her. Lucas had broken Peyton and shattered her heart into tiny pieces. "I didn't marry Lindsey." He tried to explain.

Her eyes were burning. All she wanted was to break away from him. Trying to pull herself together, "I'm so happy. That means you finally chose me right?" Her voice was heavy with sarcasm.

"It's so funny that when someone leaves you, Lucas, you immediately jump to the next girl you see." Peyton finally held herself together as she went inside a cab and left Lucas standing alone.

_ I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
Thats why i need you to hear_

The brooding blond drove to his little brother's home. He needed someone to talk to.

He reached the door and rang the bell once. The door opened and there stood Haley with a bat. "Lucas?" She questioned, rubbing the corners of her eyes.

"Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure, but it's 3 o'clock in the morning. What happened?" She led Lucas into the living room and found Nathan sleeping on the couch.

The younger Scott saw the commotion and sat up, "Luke? Why are you here? What time is it?"

"Never mind that, you guys talk, while I brew some coffee up." Haley went inside the kitchen and left the two brothers alone.

"Let me guess, Peyton." Nathan assumed. Nathan knew everything with Lucas would always involve Peyton somehow. He knew that their history was far too dug into the ground for anyone to understand but Nathan knew and so did Haley.

"I went to the airport to try to talk to her but she didn't listen."

"Well, I don't blame her." Nathan tried to joke about it but instead got a glare from Lucas in return.

"Lucas, you screwed Peyton up. I mean, Peyton doesn't have a family, she almost died more than once, and she always got hurt."

"Yeah, but--"

"Before you say anything to dig yourself into a deeper hole; you have to know that the last person in the world she expected to hurt her was _you_."

Lucas knew Nathan was right. He had caused Peyton more pain on her than psycho Derek, the loss of both of her mothers, and the absence of her father and brother. He needed to save her one more time. He had to tell her that he had been an ass for the past three years. He needed to show her that he deserves her love again. It took him three years to figure it out.

"Okay, I made coffee." Haley returned and handed both Lucas and Nathan a mug.

"I have to tell her." Lucas realized.

"Now?" Nathan and Haley exchanged looks.

Lucas nodded. Peyton would always be the love of his life, the comet, the one he wanted standing next to him when his dreams came true. Somehow he needed to show her all those things and convince her that he wasn't hiding anymore. He was ready to be with her forever.

_ I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is You_

Lucas grabbed his keys and left his untouched coffee on the table.

"Oh, brother." Haley sighed and fell on the couch next to her husband.

"Let's just pray that he comes back in one piece." Nathan said, as he held his wife in his arms.

Peyton was unpacking. Brooke was away in New York for the day and would be back tomorrow. Her eyes were still covered in a sheer of water. She tried blinking the tears away but they wouldn't stop from flowing. She wanted to be strong but all she could do was think about him. His face, his eyes, and the little things he'd do. All she wanted was to forget that they were ever together. She wanted to but it couldn't be helped. Everything she saw reminded her of him.

Taking out the last piece of clothing in her luggage, a knock on the door was heard. A little hesitant, she took a hammer that stood beside her bed and went to the door.

_ I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

"It's Lucas." The voice said. Like she needed to be warned that it was him. She already knew by the voice that it was the boy who had broke her heart many times.

She dropped the hammer on the table, and cautiously opened the door to spot the brooding blond with his hands in his pockets.

"Peyton, before you say anything, I need to tell you something." His voice was leveled, trying not to think about the way she looked at the very moment.

She was wearing one of her band shirts and a pair of black drawstring shorts, revealing her lean legs. She crossed her arms as he was about to continue

"I called Lindsey while I was at the airport a month ago and told her that I couldn't be with her after hearing her voice mail. I told her that she was right. She was right about the fact that the comet was you. She was right when she told me that I still loved you. I knew deep in my heart that I've always loved you Peyton. I did call her to get married. I did say those things but when I saw her walking in, I knew I made a huge mistake because the one I really wanted to see was you, Peyton."

By the time he ended he was a little out of breath but still waited for Peyton to say something. She shook her head. "It's not that simple, Lucas."

"Peyton, I'm in love with you." He repeated.

"What makes you think that you won't take it back? That the minute I do something you'd probably run away from us again!" She yelled.

"I promise." He begged, but kept his word.

"Just like you promised to wait forever for us? Lucas, just leave me alone. It's the least you could do out of all the things I've done for you." She calmed herself down.

"No." He reasoned.

She took her sweater from the table beside her, "Fine. Then I will."

She walked away from him until she reached the streets. A loud rumble of thunder was heard.

"Peyton!" He was right behind her. He grabbed her from behind and forced her to look at him.

"Give us another chance, please. You're the one that I want. I'm not running away anymore." He spoke loudly as the thunder was getting stronger

_ I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
and the reason is you_

Little drops of water was falling from the sky. Her anger and pain was suddenly gone. And the only person in the world that could give it back and take it away in a breath was Lucas Scott. She knew that the only boy she would ever love more than anything was him. No matter how many times he'd hurt her, she couldn't deny it.

"Even if we could be together, what makes you think it would work?" She spoke over the pouring rain.

He took her hand and held it to his chest, "Because I feel it in my heart, don't you?" She smiled, as they repeated the words they had said in high school.

"Yes." The corners of his mouth drew into a small smile.

He gently took her face and held it between both of his hands and leaned in to kiss every inch of it until he finally reached for the lips.

_ I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

* * *

**Like it? Anyway, please review! **:)


	2. Chapter 2: Waiting Game

**I should be able to get through this without suffering from my recent heartbreak. But it did inspire this chapter, so that's a good thing. The song is called "Waiting Game" by Yellowcard. **:)

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or this song.**

* * *

_ You and me  
A little different  
Though we tried to stay the same  
It never leaves  
And when it changes it is still a waiting game_

The rain was still pouring hard outside. She couldn't kick him out now. The restless body was heavily breathing on her bed. How could she let this happen? She thought, slapping herself mentally in the head. This was a really bad idea. She broke her own principles for him. She sat beside the bed, as far from him as possible. It was hot, meaningless sex. Or so she thought.

_He carried her back into the house without breaking hold of their kiss and dropped her on the bed. In seconds, all clothes were off and thrown onto the floor. She kissed every bit of his torso, tracing up to his jawline. Both were savoring the moment. He brushed his lips along her neck while moving his hand back and forth along her sides. He stayed on top and brushed his fingers in her hair as she did the same. Every part of her body seemed like it was being electrocuted every time she felt his touch. She wrapped her legs around his waist and waited for him to enter her body after so long. _

_Moans of passion were brought out by their lovemaking. Little things were being said as they continued. _

_"Oh, Luke." Peyton gasped for air as he continued kissing her breasts. _

_The loud drops of rain made it even more amazing. Peyton had not planned for any of this to happen but whenever she was around him, her guard was down. Lucas on the other hand was more than happy to show her how much he had missed her. There was no place where he'd rather be but right beside the curly blond. His curly blond._

_ I wait for a lonely breath  
I wait to surface from this death  
Wait for the light to come  
And take away these images I get  
In my head_

The night was incredible, even Peyton had to admit. But it was still a really stupid thing to do. She scolded herself for not being strong and refusing to let him back in after what he has done to her.

"Hey, Blondie." Lucas yawned as he awoke from his deep slumber.

She got out of bed and got dressed as quickly as she can. "Lucas, this was a bad idea." She admitted. He tried to scrutinize her expression but failed.

"Peyton, I'm going to make it work." He sat up as well and pulled her in by her waist. She brushed his hands off and stared deeply into his eyes. "I don't think _I _can."

Lucas was not letting her go. Not this time. He finally figured things out and there was nothing that was going to stop him from being with the woman he loves.

"But last night--" He thought back on their lovemaking.

"Was a huge mistake. I was caught up in the moment, Luke." She lied. Of course she wasn't caught up in the moment. She was more than sane that night.

"You can't tell me it didn't mean anything." His eyes were now burning into hers.

She wanted to tell him that it meant everything, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "It was just _sex_." She stressed on the last word.

He looked at her disbelievingly. He was going to fight for her this time. Lucas Scott wasn't going to end this epic love story of theirs because of this little quarrel. Somehow he was going to find a way to win her heart back

He stood up and put his clothes on. On his way out her door, "No matter how long it takes, I'll wait for you, Peyton." And with that said, she fell on her bed and let yesterday's tears continue to flow.

_ More than ever  
I need to feel you  
More than ever  
I see the real you_

"Honey, I'm home!" The fiery brunette was back in Tree Hill after days of burying herself in work since she had given Angie back. But now she was all smiles because the adoption agency had given her a call about a little boy named Tristin who needed a home.

Brooke rolled in her baggage and left it near the living room.

"Peyton?" She entered the room, only to find her best friend sitting on her bed while eating all the ice cream that was once in the fridge. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" She took a seat beside her and stroked the hair away from her face.

"I slept with Lucas." The blond professed.

"That bad, huh?" Brooke tried to say with a solemn face.

Peyton let out a small chuckle. "Brooke, I'm serious."

"But honey, that's great."

How could it be great if she had been trying her best to forget about everything for the past month only to have slept with him the minute she got back? Peyton shut her eyes tightly and sighed.

"Peyton, if you love Lucas and he wants to be with you again then why hold yourself back?" Brooke reasoned.

"I love him, Brooke. I do. But how do I know that he won't run away from us again?"

"I can't argue with that but maybe this time it's different. Let's give him the benefit of the doubt but if you don't want to then what do you say we have a girls night out tomorrow and pick up some really cute guys." Peyton pondered for a bit and simply nodded. She needed to move on.

_ You are me  
A worst disaster would be waking up alone  
Now we're free  
We're drifting out  
Like all the ones we didn't know  
I wait for a silent tear  
I wait for things to disappear  
Wait for the ground to stop moving underneath my only fear  
If I lose you I don't know_

"I can't lose her this time, Hales." Lucas went back to his brother's house to get some more advice from the Scott's.

"You need to show her that this is it. That you're not running from your feelings anymore, Luke. And honestly, I don't blame her for not wanting you back the very second you try to reason with her."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The blond looked at his friend in animosity.

"You broke her heart, Lucas. It's gonna take more than a simple 'sorry' and 'I love you' to win her back." Haley explained.

"But we did sleep together last night." He revealed.

"First of all, ew. And second of all, what?"

"I went to her place but she walked out--"

"Wasn't it raining?" Haley interrupted.

"Yeah, but that's besides the point. So I apologized and we kissed. Then it all went from there. But then when I woke up she said last night was a huge mistake and that she was caught up in the moment. So what should I do?"

"First, you're gonna get yourself cleaned up. Second, you're gonna come with me to the recording studio so you could talk to her. And third, you're not under any circumstance going to run or hide anymore because this is it right, the 'trifecta' is over?"

He grinned. "She's the one, Hales. Ever since--"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, now go hit the showers." She smiled and gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek.

_ More than ever  
I need to feel you  
It's all around  
More than ever  
I see the real you  
And it's around_

Haley drove her and Lucas to meet with Peyton at her office. The only thing Peyton needed right now was a distraction from her passion. She thought to herself, having no clue that Haley was bring Lucas over. But luckily Brooke was taking her out tomorrow night to forget about her problems for at least a few hours or so.

"Knock, knock." Haley tapped on Peyton's door.

"Hey, Foxy. How've you been?" Peyton said in her southern belle accent, as they shared a hug.

"Oh, nothing. What about you? How've you been holding up?"

"I'm a little better. So you brought anything for me, like oh, I don't know, another hit single?" Peyton smiled.

"Actually, I brought--" Haley turned her eyes towards the door and Peyton followed her gaze and found the blond haired, blue-eyed boy standing right at her doorway.

_ Everything, everything  
We've had  
Out of sight out of mind  
Given that  
What I see when I dream  
Hurts like hell and back_

* * *

**I hope none of you expected that whole thing coming. But we all want Lucas to fight for Peyton right? I mean it wouldn't be that easy after all the things he's done this past season. Anyway, review this please! **;)


	3. Chapter 3: Yesterday's Feelings

**Okay, so chapter three is up! And the song is -insert drum roll- "Yesterday's Feelings,' which of course is the title of this chapter. Hope you like it! **_;)_

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or this song.**

* * *

_ Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind  
Where worries are washed out to sea  
See the changes, people's faces blurred out  
Like the sun spots or raindrops_

An uncomfortable silence filled the air. There was no way for her to ignore him today. He was going to be everywhere she was and they both knew that. All she wanted was to have peace and serenity for one moment but he wasn't going to let her have that.

"I'm gonna be outside if you need me." Haley broke the quietness in the atmosphere. She walked past Lucas as he stepped aside but continued to gaze at his...whatever she was to him.

Minutes passed and she still refused to look at him straight in the eye. She was at her desk and continued to type randomly on her laptop, having no clue as to what she was exactly doing.

He took a seat in front of her desk. "Peyton, can we please talk this through?"

She didn't take her eyes off the screen, "There's nothing to talk about."

Stubborn as always. Lucas inwardly smiled. He rose to his feet and closed her notebook. He wasn't leaving until he got something out of her.

"I disagree. There's _something_ to be talked about." He argued.

She was enraged. Not only did he bother her at work but he also slept with her without even thinking about the old wounds he would open. "What the hell is your problem?"

"What's my problem? My problem is that I finally realized that I want to be with you and here you are refusing to give us another chance!" He barked.

Her face was turning into shades of red. "We had our chance Lucas and you blew it. I gave my heart to you and right when I thought you'd come back to me again you proposed to Lindsey. Twice."

Tears were forming around her eyes. This was the last thing Lucas wanted to do to her. "Peyt, I--" He tried to apologize.

"You need to go." And with that, he left her office without another word.

_ Now all those feelings, those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time  
but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind_

Waiting inside the car, Haley had been wondering if they finally made up, but as Lucas stepped outside she got her answer.

He got inside the car and buried his face in his hands. "She's just scared, Luke. Give her time." His best friend soothed. Time. He thought. He had all the time in the world. And he'd spend that time waiting for her, like he once promised.

Haley dropped Lucas off at his house and went on her way to finish some errands.

He stepped inside his room and lied on his bed for a few minutes. A knock was heard at his door.

"Hey, Broody." The brunette greeted.

Brooke examined the blonde's expression, knowing exactly who he was thinking about. She sat on his bed, kicking off her heels and made herself feel comfortable.

"Peyton." It wasn't a question.

He sighed and threw a pillow over his face. "I don't understand, Brooke. Why is she pushing me away?"

"The same reason why you were with Lindsey. She's hiding, Luke."

He sat up, facing his old flame and now close friend. "I love her, Brooke. And I don't know how else to say it."

"Try showing her." He gave Brooke half a smile and a friendly hug.

She patted his shoulder before getting off the bed. "Listen, tomorrow I'm taking her out for a drink or two and to find some gorgeous guys but since you're on code red right now. Why not come meet us there?"

He nodded, "Thanks, Brooke."

"But, Lucas?" She said before stepping out.

"This time, don't hurt her anymore because if you do I swear you will lose that pretty little face of yours."

_ Left the only worries I had in my hands,  
Away from the light in my eyes..  
Holding tight and try not to hide how i feel..._

'Clothes Over Bros' was filled with dozens of customers. Every now and then the same customer would come back to shop for more. Business was booming.

"You'll have your order by tomorrow, Ms. Wilson. No, thank _you_." The spunky brunette was sweet talking one of her customers on the phone but hung up as soon as she saw her best friend walking in the boutique.

"So nice of you to stop by, P. Sawyer. How are you feeling?"

Peyton was definitely not feeling good right now. She was less than great. "Not even a little better."

"Thought so. Anyway, I stopped by Lucas' today and you're doing a much better job than he is." Brooke smirked.

"You went to see him?" The blond questioned.

"Yes, but only because Haley called me to ask if I can check up on him. He loves you, Peyton."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm tired of just being another girl, Brooke."

"You're not just any other girl. You're Peyton Sawyer. The girl he wrote 2 novels about."

She'd really love to believe what Brooke was saying, but how could she? "I wish it was that easy, Brooke." Both girls sighed.

"Okay. Enough Lucas talk for today. After I finish a couple of my designs, let's hang out at the Scott's residence later. Haley's cooking dinner."

Peyton contemplated on her options. Either go to her office and bury herself in work or fatten herself up with the rest of the ice cream in their fridge. Going to see Nate, Haley, and Jamie suddenly sounded a lot better.

"Alright. We _could_ eat some home cooking once in awhile." Peyton laughed at her best friend's cooking abilities.

_ Now all those feelings, those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time  
but today I've wasted away for today is on my mind  
(yeah today is on my mind)_

The doorbell rang in the Scott's house and right outside the door were two former Raven cheerleaders.

"Nathan can you get that?" Haley yelled from the kitchen.

The younger Scott opened the door to see Brooke and Peyton. "I brought champagne!" Brooke cheerfully said.

"Wow, thanks Brooke. Long time, no see Peyton." He gave his ex-girlfriend a hug.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, unbeknownst to Peyton and Brooke, Lucas was helping Haley with the food.

"Lucas, stop sulking around or you won't get any dessert." Haley warned.

"Yes, _mom._" He mumbled.

"Excuse me?"

As soon as he was about to answer, Brooke walked in. "Thanks for the invite tutor mom, I brought--" Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Lucas.

"Luke? What are you doing here?" The brunette asked in shock.

"Nathan called and told me if I'd like to have dinner, so I agreed. Why?"

There was a short pause but before Brooke can even answer, Peyton walked in with some salad.

"That's why." Brooke murmured, mostly to herself.

_ I can't care to worry  
Im feeling so lonely  
Breaking apart all this love in my heart  
Close my eyes and move to the back of my mind_

What were the chances of Lucas seeing Peyton more than once today? But then again, anything could happen in Tree Hill.

There was silence at the dinner table. Jamie had gone to bed early because Skills had promised to take him camping with the guys early in the morning.

Everyone was seated. Nathan at the end of the table and Haley on the other. Brooke and Peyton were seated next to each other. Lucas sat right across from Peyton's vision. He stole glances from her when Brooke began talking about the little boy she was soon going to adopt.

"That's great, Brooke." Haley congratulated.

"Thanks, Haley. I'm so happy. I'm gonna be a mom!" The brunette beamed.

"And a great one too." Nathan agreed.

Another silence was looming in the air but was cut off by Lucas. "So how are things coming along with Mia?"

Everyone knew exactly who he was talking to. You didn't have to be a genius to figure it out.

The last thing Peyton wanted to do was to ruin the peaceful dinner with her friends. So she had to be civil with him. "Everything is great." She said in a leveled tone, remaining calm.

A loud ringing came from the kitchen. "Dessert's ready." Haley smiled, as she got up from her chair.

"We'll help you!" Brooke tugged Nathan along.

"Traitor." Peyton whispered as Brooke brushed past her.

And once again, they were all alone.

_ Where feelings mean nothing,_

_ Now All those feelings, those yesterdays feelings will all be lost in time (all be lost in time)  
But today I've wasted away, for today is on my mind  
For today is on my mind  
Yeah today is on my mind_

_Now I care to worry  
I'm feeling so lonely  
Breaking apart all this love in my heart.._

* * *

**Some friends they are. Anyway, review please! **:)


	4. Chapter 4: Come Back To Me

**Sorry for the wait but you have to get used to me being the lazy bum that I am. But in my defense, it's too hot to write. I hate the summer. I hate the sun. I'm like a vampire. Why can't it just be cool and breezy every single damn day. Well, here's the whatever chapter I'm at now. **;)

**P.S. Song is called "Come Back To Me" by the Plain White T's**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill or this song.**

* * *

_ Everything you say or do  
I am always there for you  
Whether you're laughing or you're screaming  
No one else could take your place  
I will always see your face  
When I'm awake and when I'm dreaming_

Thick feelings of anger, hurt, and love lingered in the air. All things that were meant to be said were closed in a box of the 'Confusing Relationship of Lucas and Peyton.' Lucas wanted nothing more than to have her back again. Whereas, Peyton wanted nothing more than to have freedom but also had a desire for him as well. It would just be a matter of time until things went back to normal again. But what would be normal in the minds of Lucas and Peyton? Being husband and wife? Friends, with or without benefits? Neither knew. But one thing's for sure.

Things will **never** get back to normal.

_ Cause I believe there's a place for you and me in this crazy world_

Civil. The one word Peyton was trying to be with the man in front of her. It's been a little over five minutes since Nathan, Haley, and Brooke left them at the table together. Lucas counted.

Feuding with herself on whether or not she should say something, Peyton let out few, but 'something to start small talk,' words. "How's the new batch of Ravens coming along?"

The worst subject to ever come up with. "Actually," he dropped the napkin he was using on the table "I wouldn't know, I was suspended for ten games."

She mentally slapped herself in the head once again, "Oh." She dropped her vision away from him, feeling uncomfortable.

"Yeah."

Little did they know, in the kitchen were three dawdling eavesdroppers.

"This is like a dull courtroom drama." Haley rolled her eyes.

"Ditto." Nathan agreed.

"What are you talking about? You could feel the sexual tension in the air!" Brooke excitedly whispered.

"What should we do?" Haley asked.

"Let me handle this." The devious brunette smirked, as she walked back in the dining room, carrying some pie.

Haley turned to Nathan, "What's she doing?"

"In the mind of Brooke Davis, anything could happen."

Brooke settled the dessert on the table and took her purse from her chair. "Luke, Peyton, sorry to run out on you guys, but I already told Nathan and Haley. Something came up at the store and I'm gonna have to pull an all-nighter."

"I'll come with you then." Peyton stood up, relieved to have an escape plan.

"No need to, P. Sawyer. You have the rise early tomorrow for our big girl's day out." She smiled.

"Fine, but you're my ride." Peyton crossed her arms.

The brunette faced Lucas, "I want her home before midnight."

He looked at Brooke with an unreadable expression.

"Any objections?" Peyton stared, wide-eyed. This was not happening. She kept on thinking to herself. While Lucas, on the other hand, was thankful that this night wasn't about to end, despite the awkward silences.

"Good. I'll see you, P. Sawyer." Brooke hugged her stiff best friend and whispered something that she knew Lucas wouldn't hear.

_ If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place _

As the series of unfortunate events finally came to an end, Lucas was standing with Peyton right out her door.

Before the night almost ended Peyton had to say something. "Thanks for the ride." But instead something else came out of her mouth.

_"True love waits." _The words Brooke had whispered to her before, rang in her ears.

"Peyton, I don't want to say anything else to scare you away, but we can't avoid this." He motioned his hands between them.

"Us."

She bit her lip and nodded her head as she opened her door. "I'll be seeing ya, Lucas." She closed the door and both of them leaned on either end.

_Come back to me, Peyton. _He thought as he lie his head on the wooden surface.

She squeezed her eyes shut as she leaned on the same wooden head of the door. _Someday, Luke. 'True love waits.'_

_ No, don't want you to go  
Can't move on  
My heart, and my arms, and my bed girl  
Quit messing with my head  
Say that you're coming back to stay right here with me_

"Rise and shine!" The bubbly brunette happily shouted, opening the curtains to Peyton's room and letting the ray of sunshine seep through.

Wiping the tears she had previously shed yesterday after Lucas drove her back home, the blond couldn't understand how her best friend had this much energy in the morning.

"Okay, P. Sawyer, hurry up and get dressed!" Brooke hopped on Peyton's bed, shaking her body back and forth.

"Brooooooooke--" The blonde whined. "It's 7 o'clock in the morning. What's the rush?"

"Just hurry up!" Brooke rolled her eyes and smacked Peyton on the butt to hurry the process.

"Fine, fine. Jeez, Brooke. Let me just get some water." The blond sluggishly walked out the door in a pair of her small boxers and fitted tank top.

"Peyt--" Before Brooke could even warn her, Peyton stood speechless and embarrassed as Lucas was standing right in front of her.

_If you'd come running back to me I'll be here waiting  
Cause I still believe that I'm not worth saving  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place  
Come back to me, I'll be here waiting  
Cause I'm on my knees and my life's not fading  
If you could see the sad look on my face  
You'd be in your car headed back to my place_

* * *

**Sorry for the late update again. And I cut the lyrics short if you don't mind. This is a short chapter but I'll make up for it. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Review, por favor. **


	5. Chapter 5: Doomed To Love

**Sorry for the really late update. Vacation is getting me lazier than I already am. Anyway, this chapter has no song. But hope you like it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

His eyes were fixed on her legs and it was quite obvious actually. Lucas Scott wasn't very sly when it came to looking at Peyton's long, shapely legs, which usually caused Peyton to blush on occasion. And in a matter of seconds a tint of red was beginning to form on Peyton Sawyer's cheeks. Just the way Lucas would stare at her made her feel uneasy. Though she never mentioned it to him when they were together. It would always manage to make her knees go weak. There was something in his stare that made her feel more vulnerable. She could feel his eyes pierce right down to her very soul. He broke down her walls and she became more open. He had some sort of power over that made her lose control. Basically, he was her Kryptonite.

"Umm...what are you doing here?" She managed to ask, trying hard not to stare directly into his eyes.

A hint of a smile tried to crawl onto Lucas' lips, but he had managed to suppress it. "Brooke invited me to lunch." Wasn't it 7 o'clock in the morning?

"Luke, lunch is in like 4 hours." The brunette entered the room, cutting down some of the awkwardness.

Lucas hid his embarrassment. He never felt so stupid than ever before. Well, not counting the time he broke up with Peyton due to his insecurity, denying his feelings for her yet again, and asking Lindsey to marry him, twice.

"I thought I'd give you a ride to your store." He immediately recovered.

Brooke kinked an eyebrow, "Right..." She emphasized.

To avoid anymore awkwardness, the curly blond excused herself from the room. "I'm gonna take a shower." On the inside, Lucas secretly didn't want her to leave just yet, but he had no choice but to deal with it. At least she was talking to him, he thought.

"Okay, girlie. We'll pick you up around 11-ish." Brooke said, as she was scooting Lucas out the door with her.

As soon as Brooke shut the front door, she turned to the brooding blond. A smirk forming around the corners of her lips. "Nice save, Broody. I know that wasn't your reason."

When it came to Lucas and Peyton, Brooke knew what she was talking about. She _was_ in the middle of it all once upon a time ago. But that chapter of her life was over and now all the brunette wanted was for her two close friends to get their acts together and finally "start making babies," as she once said.

"I don't know. I mean last night we didn't exactly part on good terms. Well, actually we haven't been parting on good terms since..." Lucas pondered, "The night I went to her office to tell her I didn't hate her."

"Which was what, a month ago? Luke, she's really scared. Afraid that you'll leave her again. 'People always leave,' remember?" Brooke tried talking some sense into him.

"Okay, listen, what do you say you drop me off C/B and you go clear your head with what you do best." Lucas tilted his head. "Hello, earth to Broody? Go write, play basketball, anything that will clear your head off Peyton for awhile. And after that, leave it to me."

He let out a small smile and sighed. "What am I gonna do without you, Brooke Davis?" Putting his arm over her shoulder

Both friends laughed as they walked to Lucas' car.

"Let me get this straight, you're in love with Lucas but you don't want to be with him." Haley fathomed, while sitting on the pool table.

Peyton was pacing back and forth trying to figure out her feelings. "Remember those predictions I told you?" Haley pointed out.

"Yeah. The lame tradition you and Luke had ever since middle school. No wonder you guys weren't part of the cool crowd." Peyton teased.

"Shut up!" Haley playfully hit her friend's arm. "Anyway, we wrote them because those are the things we wanted to happen. It was more than just writing on a piece of paper. It was basically a wish. And even though we knew it wasn't gonna happen some of them did."

"Hales, where are you going with this?"

"Peyton Sawyer will become Peyton Scott." Haley reminded her of the prediction Lucas made in 8th grade.

"He hurt you Peyton, we all know he did. But I've known Lucas since we were in diapers and I don't think he'll ever make that mistake again. And as his best friend, I think my say is most reliable one than anyone else's."

Peyton took a moment to make the words sink in her head...and in her heart.

Following Brooke's advice, Lucas cleared his head. He was at the River Court, shooting some hoops. He couldn't write, not now. Because the very second he starts to type even a single word, it'd be about Peyton. His muse. But the River Court didn't exactly read 'Peyton, who's Peyton?' Her art was there. The beautiful piece of work she had made for him. And to think he even asked Lindsey to accompany him to Vegas to get hitched. Even after seeing how much Peyton loved him. Unlike Lucas, Peyton didn't go back on her word. She _was_ gonna love him forever. Why did it take him so long to realize that Peyton was the one? But he knew he wasn't going to give up. He didn't want to go on in life thinking of Peyton as the one that got away.

He dribbled the ball at least 300 times while he was subconsciously thinking about Peyton. Without another dribble he shot the ball into the net, making a swish sound.

"Nice shot." He turned around to see the love of his life. The girl he wrote two books about. Peyton. His Peyton.

"Nice legs." He complimented, sending her a smile.

She blushed. Lucas Scott was good at that.

"Listen, Lucas, I--" He drew his hands up, stopping her mid sentence.

"Peyton, ever since I left you that day in LA, I knew I made a huge mistake because the only girl I ever really thought about spending the rest of my life with was you."

"Luke, I wish we can turn back time so everything can go back to the way it was. But it's not that easy." Peyton sighed.

"I know you still love me Peyton and I love you. It's that simple." He said.

"I wish I could say the same." Her eyes were filling with tears.

He wanted so badly to hold her. To comfort her. He couldn't stand to see how much he had hurt her. How much pain she's been through because of him. But Lucas Scott had thought one thing to do and this time he wasn't going to lose everything he's ever wanted.

He grabbed the ball and turned back to Peyton, who had brought herself back together. "I'm gonna go now."

Before she could turn, "Peyton, wait."

She looked at him blankly. "If I make this shot, will you marry me?"

"Lucas." She hesitated.

"Peyton, please." His eyes were pleading.

"How's that gonna solve anything?"

"It's not. But we can spend the whole rest of our lives to figure it out. And if I don't make it, you can leave right now and forget this whole thing ever happened."

She simply nodded. He smiled and faced the hoop, which held his future. A summer breeze had passed over them and with that he shot the ball that would await his destiny.

* * *

**Ah, the suspense. ;) Evil? No. Crazy? I think so. **


	6. Chapter 6: It's Not Over

**I owe you guys another chapter due to the lack of updates. :( **

**P.S. ****Here's the song. "It's Not Over" by Daughtry  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill.**

* * *

The ball slowly dribbled back to Lucas, stopping right at his feet. No movement was made. Just pure silence. He heaved a sigh.

"I guess this is goodbye." He faced Peyton. He never thought about it until now. She never looked so much like she had the time he first saw her. The skinny arms and tangled mess of hair. She was never more beautiful than she had been right now. But it was the last time he was going to see her up close like this. He was now and forever going to love Peyton Sawyer. Even if it meant not having her.

"Goodbye, Peyton." And with that, he left her alone in the River Court, promising never to bother her again.

_I was blown away  
What could I say  
It all seemed to make sense.  
You've taken away everything  
That I can't do without._

She watched as he drove away, rings of water forming around her eyes. Was that really going to be the end of their epic love story?

Brooke took a glance at her watch, where the hell was Lucas? Tapping her right foot, she never felt more irritated. If he didn't pick her up right now her whole plan was doomed to fail. The door opened and in came the tall, brooding blond.

"Finally, nobody ever makes Brooke Davis--" As she was beginning to rant, she noticed something different in Lucas' face. "Luke, you okay?"

He stared at her with sad eyes. No words needed to be said. Brooke knew who it was about. She walked up to her friend and drew him an a long embrace. "It's gonna be okay." She patted his shoulder. "She'll come back to you."

He let go of the brunette and shrugged his shoulders. "I think it's really over." Brooke merely nodded. There was no way this was happening. After two love triangles, a mix of other relationships, unfortunate misunderstandings, and near death experiences, were they really going to end this way?

"I'm gonna head home." His voice was soft and filled with sadness. "Okay, I'll just have Millicent drive me home." She assured. "Oh, and Luke? I meant what I said. Everything is gonna be okay."

The lights were all off and it started to rain. Lucas Scott's house never felt more depressing than it had since Keith died. The thought of going home to an empty house never crawled up to Lucas' mind before. If he had waited and not given Peyton an ultimatum when they were nineteen he probably would have been coming home to a house with a beautiful and loving wife. He would've came home to a house filled with the smell of burnt cookies. If Lucas didn't leave her in the hotel room that day he would still have everything he's ever wanted.

_ I try to see the good in life.  
But good things in life are hard to find.  
I'll blow it away, blow it away  
Can we make this something good_

He lied on his bed, thinking of all the things he could ever possibly have if he had stayed with Peyton all along. A room filled with records, CD's, etc. A big lazy dog. Maybe even a son or a daughter. Probably both. All the things in life he's ever wanted didn't matter unless he had it with her. And he had said said that once before.

He had been lying in his room for six long hours. It was already dark outside but he still couldn't sleep. It was hard to sleep with so many things, mainly Peyton, on his mind. He thought about the 'what if's' in his life. What if he and Peyton had done it in Dan's 'Kiss Ass' Party in high school? Would they have gotten together the right way? What if he hadn't proposed to Peyton in LA? Would they still be together? What if he hadn't chosen Lindsey to take to Vegas? What if he chose Peyton? But all those didn't matter because he wasn't going to change the fact that he wasn't with her. If he had one more chance to make it all right again he would take it in a breath. But he has lost his chances and their epic love story had ended with a tragedy.

A loud roll of thunder was heard from the distance. Few minutes passed afterwards and there was a knock on the door.

There she stood, all drenched from the rain. The tangled mess of hair down to the beautiful legs of hers. She was perfect.

_"I was now and always would be in love with Peyton Sawyer." _She read the line that still made her believe in them again. The book was soaked but it didn't matter and the rain was still pouring down hard but she didn't care. Neither of them did.

"The days we were apart this was what I did every single day." She spoke over the loud rain. "And every time I read this exact line I knew it wasn't over."

She took his face in her hands and gently placed a kiss over his lips. "It still isn't over." The gentle kiss gradually grew into something more as he carried her to his bed.

_ Let's start over.  
I'll try to do it right this time around.  
It's not over.  
'Cause a part of me is dead and in the ground.  
This love is killing me,  
But you're the only one.  
It's not over._

He carefully placed her on her back and unbuttoned her wet blouse down to her panties, while continuously kissing every inch of her. She moved her body with his, slowly making him yearn for more. They could feel the sensation. Every part of his body was tingling with lust. Her legs were wrapped around his waist as they swayed in the same motion. They missed every part of each other. His hands, her neck, his chest, her breasts, everything. It was like they knew exactly where everything was. He knew which part to kiss that'd make her body tingle and she knew the same.

He clutched her tighter against his glistening, rippled thorax. His hands began to palpate her soft blushing cheeks, he stared deeply into her beautiful hazel tinted-emerald eyes, "I love you."

* * *

**There's something about Leyton and rain that seem to mesh together. I just love it. Hopefully you do to. Anyways, please review!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: It's Getting Hot In Here

**Yes! I see there are a lot of fans of "The Notebook." And yes, I did get the idea from the movie. The rain, the line. I just picture Lucas and Peyton doing that, y'know? Anyway, I'm so happy! Almost 40 reviews! So to celebrate...another chapter is up! **

**P.S. There's no song in this chapter. But obviously, the chapter is entitled with the title of one. Hehe. ****  
**

* * *

The sun was hitting his bare chest. A new day in Tree Hill and a new beginning for the both of them.

He rubbed his forehead and squinted his eyes at the light seeping through his window. And then he remembered last night.

He tried to feel for the person beside him but there wasn't anyone there. It was empty. He panicked. Was it all a dream? If it was than that was a pretty damn good one.

He buried his head in his pillow. Why did his life suck so bad?

He felt something stir beside him. He knew exactly who it was by her scent. He smiled into the pillow. She placed her head on his chest and snuggled beside him, curling her body to match his own. Maybe his life didn't suck _that _bad. If anything, it was better than most.

She began tracing imaginary patterns on his chest just like she always did. He loved that. She began humming some kind of tune. _Huh, that's new. _He thinks to himself.

He took away the pillow that was covering his face and caught the sight of the beautiful naked woman next to him. She was gorgeous. "Morning." She says. He doesn't say anything, content with where he was at right now.

"I love you too." Realizing that she was referring to what he had said to her last night, he feels himself smiling down at her. No other words needed to be said. All he wanted was to savor this sweet moment.

They lie together for about an hour or so before she gets up to take a shower. He quickly grabs her by the waist, knocking both of them back on the bed. "Luke," she giggles.

"You're not going anywhere." He orders.

"I'm just gonna take a shower." She assures him, grinning. "If you want, you can join me."

Did he just hear right? Take a shower? With Peyton? _Yes, yes, YES! _His mind shouting in approval.

"Please?" She pouts.

_Who could say no to that? _He thought to himself.

Without another word he picks her up bridal style and starts to carry her towards the bathroom. He almost breaks the shower door with all the excitement coming from both of them.

She gets in first and turns the knob slowly as the water streams out, wetting her naked body. She could have sworn she heard Lucas growl and smiles. He goes in afterwards and begins kissing the nape of her neck, getting a little bit of water in his mouth. "Luke..." She moans, they were supposed to be showering. He lifts her up, pushing her gently against the wall. He kisses her deeply trying to catch the bait; her tongue. She ruffles her fingers through his now soaked hair.

But only one thing was going through their minds the whole time: more couple showers were definitely on their to-do list.

God, they could've had this all 3 years ago if he hadn't proposed too early or if she had said yes. But it didn't matter now because they were going to be together forever. Starting today. No more screw ups.

"That was the best shower I ever had." Lucas said, coming out of the bathroom followed by Peyton, who was equally pleased. "We can have another one later." She suggests, giving him a seducing smile.

"I won't say no to _that_." His voice husky, bringing her close to his body.

If anyone had seen their past few hours together, people would think their relationship was all about sex. But they were more than that. Definitely more.

"You wanna go out?" She asks, considering the fact that everyone would want to know what's going on with them.

He ponders and finally decides. "I think we should stay in, y'know, catch up on what we _missed_." Stressing the word, barely brushing his lips to hers. He breathes her in, making an 'mmm' sound and getting her to lose her train of thought.

She could tell what he was talking about and gives up, tiptoeing to get her kiss. "Oh, alright." He chuckles.

Okay, maybe they weren't more than that but at this stage of their relationship, there was bound to be heat. Lots of it.

His phone rings in the middle of their make-out session but they both ignore it.

"What if that was Haley?" Peyton manages to say in between their heavy kiss.

"She can wait." The phone rings again and an irritated Lucas answers the phone, causing Peyton to snicker. "Or not."

He picks it up. "What do you want?" His voice clearly sounding vexed.

_'Good morning to you too.' _Haley greets, sounding a bit concerned and irked by Lucas' voice.

He sighs. "What's up?"

_''What's up?' What the hell Luke! Brooke called me yesterday and said something was wrong. Don't tell me you're pulling a Nathan again! Because I swear to God that I'm gonna go there and kick your ass.' _She yells. Even causing Peyton to hear her as well.

Lucas shrugs. "Relax, Hales. I'm fine, really."

Haley is confused by the calmness in his voice, taking a minute or two to process what he had just said.

_'Oh my God. You slept with someone didn't you?!' _A smile breaks from his lips as he looks at Peyton. She quirks a brow.

"It's none of your business, Hales." He loved annoying his best friend. It was quite entertaining.

_'None of my business? Do you know who you're talking to, Lucas Eugene Scott?' _He rolls his eyes.

"Yes, I slept with someone," He begins to explain. Peyton watches him, amused.

_'Please, oh, please tell my you were sober and that it wasn't just rebound sex.'_

"Yes, I was sober and no, it wasn't just rebound sex." He says, eyeing Peyton, who was smiling.

_'It's not a hooker is it?' _

"Haley!" He shouts, practically deafening her ears. "It's Peyton." Lucas breaths, calming down.

_'Oh my God! Again? She didn't run away this time did she?' _

He grins.

"No and if she does, I won't let her go." He says determinedly, earning him another kiss. "I have to go now, Haley. I'll see you." He clicks the phone shut before Haley even starts to protest.

_Jeez, how much sex can those two have? _Haley wonders, shuddering at the thought.

Apparently not enough.

* * *

**Sorry if that was too short for you but I wanted to update it anyway. Hope you enjoyed it. Review, please! :)  
**


End file.
